Demon's Gene
by dark-night-girl
Summary: Un dragón rojo... dos jovenes, una noche...les advierto que no lo lean si son menores, aunque no sea tanto...
1. Chapter 1

Primero quiero agradecerle a Avalon por la idea, gracias a él estoy escribiendo esto ahora…bueno, ahora si puedo empezar…

Plik----------------- 

_Plik----------------------_

_Plik-----------------------_

Lentamente, el goteo fue cesando, mientras un joven de no menos de diesciciete años jadeaba en el piso, cubierto de marcas rojas, con una cola hondeando en el aire y unos pantalones completamente rajados y llenos de sangre.

Como...como me pasó esto- dijo el joven, mientras trataba de recordar...

Beastboy!- gritó una joven, mientras de la nada aparecía de una sombra negra.

Raven, que haces aquí, yo- dijo el joven, mientras se arrodillaba y lloraba.

Shh, solo relajate, no te pasará nada- dijo la joven, corriendo hacia Beastboy y arrodillándose junto a el.

Raven, porfavor, vamonos de aquí- dijo Beastboy, y desmayándose, desapareció en un aura negra, junto con Raven...

Que podemos hacer por él- preguntó un joven pelinegro, paseándose frente a sus dos compañeras.

Talvez Cyborg sepa que hacer, siempre fueron buenos amigos- dijo una joven de largos cabellos rojos, jugando con su armadura nueva.

Desde que el se fue con los Titans East, no nos hemos vuelto a hablar, el ya no está para ayudarnos- dijo Robin, tirandose de espalda al sillón, desesperado.

Él tiene la culpa por abrir mi libro- dijo Raven, tocándose las nuevas marcas que tenía en la cara, gracias a él- si no hubiera abierto el libro de las cadenas, nada de esto abría pasado, el seguiría siendo normal y yo mitad demonio.

Donde se encuentra ahora Beastboy, hay que supervisarlo siempre, no podemos dejarlo solo sabiendo lo que tiene dentro-dijo Robin, quitándose su capa roja y dejándola en el sillón.

Está en mi habitación, durmiendo, si quieres lo voy a ver- dijo Raven, mientras Robin asentía con la cabeza y raven salía de la sala común.

Que haremos con él- dijo Starfire, mientras abrazaba a Robin...

Neh, que pasó, que hago aquí- dijo Beastboy, mientras abría uno de sus hermosos ojos rojos (luego les explico), para ver a la mujer de sus sueños ''_pero que estoy pensando- se dijo mientras observaba a la pelinegra dormir a los pies de la cama- ella no me gusta, o sí...creo que esta cosa me está haciendo mal...''_

Raven, Raven despierta- dijo, meciéndole suavemente un hombro, acercándose a ella.

Que quieres- preguntó Raven entre sueños, moviendo la cabeza, haciendo que un mechón de su ahora pelo negro le cayera sobre la cara, para seguir durmiendo despues. De verdad se veía preciosa con su traje blanco, y su diadema dorada de encajaba a la perfección en la frente, dándole brillo a su pálido rostro. Beastboy se acercó más a ella, tratando de levantarla a como de lugar, quería saber que había pasado exactamente la noche anterior.

Raven, despierta, por favor- rogó el joven, ahora zangoloteando a su amiga.

QUE- preguntó Raven, ya despierta, porque todo el mundo sabe que si te mecen no te despiertan, pero si te zangolotean, ahí la cosa cambia.

Eh...-fue lo único que logró articular Beastboy, ya que al despertar a la joven, la había echo quedar muy cerca de el, y aún tomándola por los hombros, enrojeció por completo, haciendo explotar algunas cosas cerca de ellos.

Ese, fui yo- preguntó Beastboy, sobresaltándose al escuchar el crujido de la pared, a punto de romperse.

Quien más iba a ser, por tu incompetencia, liberaste un demonio bestia y mi otra mitad demonio- dijo Raven, recuperando el color de su cara.

Podrías decirme que fue lo que realmente pasó- preguntó Beastboy, cruzándose de piernas en la cama, mientras Raven se sentaba a relatarle la historia.

Anoche, como eres tan inteligente, estabas aburrido, así que no se te ocurrio nada mejor que entrar a mi habitación, encontraste el libro que nos hizo esto a los dos- señalo las marcas en su cara y en el cuerpo de él, junto con sus ojos rojos y la cola de Beastboy

-Este libro en particular, estaba atado con cadenas a esa pared- señaló la pared corrediza de su habitación, que daba a su repertorio de ropa (mucha que digamos)- y contenía mi otra mitad demonio, porque yo, en realidad soy demonio puro, la parte humana en mi es muy poca, pero ese no es el punto, al tú abrir ese libro, liberaste algo que se fusionó contigo...

Flash back 

_Beastboy entró en la habitación, siempre le había causado gran curiosidad que había dentro de su habitación. La verdad no era gran cosa, describia el estilo de la chica a la perfección, las paredes estaban pintadas de un rojo carmesí, con unas cortinas blancas.(En mi mundo, Raven no tiene ese estilo gothiko de siempre en su habitación, sino un estilo japones...). Recorrió toda la habitación, pero aún aburrido, se dispuso a revisar el armario de la chica, pero al al tropezar con la alfombra y golpearse contra la pared, hizo girar la pared corrediza oculta, cayendo dentro de una habitación nueva, completamente de blanco, con un libro sujeto por cadenas a una pared. Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato, pero la verdad, lo que lo mató, fue lo que encontró..._

_-Beastboy no se resistió, y acercándose al libro, lo abrió, dejando al principio ver un montó de paginas viejas con manchones rojos, pero al llegar a cierta pagina, con unos dibujos de lobos, el libro se tiñó de rojo mientras una voz resonaba en la habitación..._

_Bestia...- dijo una voz ronca que salía del libro, al mismo tiempo que una descarga electrica le daba a Beastboy, tiñéndole los ojos de rojo, mientras a una chica cerca de ahí le pasaba lo mismo. El cuerpo del joven verde era recorrido por sus venas azules, que se marcaban, mientras el veía como la luna llena le molestaba la vista, de pronto, ya no se encontraba en la habitación, sino en medio de un bosque._

_Hola...Raven- gritó Beastboy, pero antes de seguir con su escandalo, vio una sombra moverse a su espalda._

_Quienahhhh...- la sombra se le había lanzado encima, era solo una sombra común y corriente, pero lo cubria completamente, dejando ver sus ojos rojos. Pronto, su cuerpo se fue tiñendo de rojo, y cayendo al pizo, unas marcas rojas empezaron a aparecer en sus hombros hasta el fin de las costillas, parecían unos colmillos, mientras que una equiz en su espalda le ardía como mil demonios, junto con cuatro rasguños paralelos en el muslo izquierdo y dos en las caderas. Beastboy sentía algo en sus pantalones, que ahora eran la unica prenda que traía, ya que la camisa se había desintegrado en un aura roja. De pronto, clavó las uñas en el suelo, una cola verde de un metro le creció así como así, con una puntita en forma de flecha (como cuando dibujas a los diablitos, así mismo)._

_-Se encontró en mitad de la habitación oculta del cuarto de Raven en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, volteó la cabeza, enfocando su vista roja en el libro de las cadenas, ahora goteando de sangre..._

_Plik-----------_

_Plik-----------------_

Ahí fue cuando entré yo, te encontré en el piso, jadeando- dijo Raven, mirándolo tristemente.

Oséa que ahora soy un demonio- preguntó Beastboy, estrujándose la cola.

Exacto, y tendremos que hacer todo lo posible por mantener tus poderes a raya- dijo Raven, levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano- ahora vamos a tomar desayuno.

Seguro, me muero de hambre- dijo Beastboy, tomándole la mano y saliendo de la cama- oye, tú me ayudaras cierto.

Eso está por verse- dijo Raven, saliendo de la habitación, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Mujeres- dice Beastboy, mientras trata de transformarse en el animal para alcanzar a Raven, ya en la cocina, pero se da cuenta que no puede...

**Que pasó con los poderes de Beastboy?**

**Que demonios era ese libro?**

**Eso lo sabrán en el proximo capitulo...**

**Porsiacaso, aquí en mi mundo, los Teen Titans se separaron de Cyborg a los quince años, quien se fue con los Titans East, pero también tienen trajes nuevos, y muy lindos (para mi XD):**

**·Robin usa una camisa ajustada al cuerpo de color negro, con la antes nombrada capa roja, pero a diferencia de antes usa unos pantalones de jeans con su clásico cinturón.**

**·Starfire cambió sus guantes hasta la muñeca por unos metalicos cromados también hasta la muñeca,con una extensión en el antebrazo, con un peto amarillento (cambió los colores) y una mini como siempre, también amarilla palida, pero con unas botas metalicas, estilo antigua grecia, hasta la rodilla, de ahí tiene un trozo de algo que parece escama de dragón, y usa una diadema en la frente.**

**·Beastboy trae una variedad de pantalones de jeans que ni yo puedo contar, pero siempre cambia el repertorio XD, a veces usa una camisa desabrochada, variando en los colores azul y morado, o una polera de cuello curvo manga corta de color verde o roja, con una chaqueta larga hasta la entrepierna.**

**·Raven usa una capa blanca, con unas botas de cuero parecida a las de Koga de inuyasha, lo único que son azules y le cubren también los pies, pero sin el trozo del talón y de la punta de los dedos, mientras que en las manos usa algo parecido, solo que en la muñecas trae unos brazaletes plateados (de onice) con una gema incrustada, que le aumenta su poder setenta veces más, con una diadema parecida a los brazaletes en la frente, pero con un agujero donde encaja su chakra. También trae un short azul oscuro, con un cinturón muy parecido a la diadema, con una R en la cadera derecha y un peto parecido al ex de Starfire, cor la armadura y todo, pero esta es gris, con la tela azul oscuro también, mientras que la tela le llega a la ultima costilla, bastante suelta, Una ultima cosa, usa el pelo largo y ahora que Beastboy abrió el libro, cambia de negro a lavanda, según su estado.**

**Bueno, eso es todo...nos vemos**

**·Dark·Night·Girl· --**


	2. Sobre Colitas, Alas Y Demáses

Les diré unas cositas primero...

RAG!...no tenías por qué quedarte picada si me podés preguntar XD, usa tu cerebro para algo ...mejor ni te digo o te enojás conmigo una semana o más ¬¬

Lightfire te diré que no sé con eso del robxstar, es que me cuesta un poquito esa pareja, porque son tan mensos XD

Nextice, creo que tu perrita tiene que ser buena onda para leer contigo, pero me alegra de que les haya gustado -

Nellinda...se nota que no me conocés, casi siempre me demoro en subir otro chapter porque estoy tan ocupada, y ahora encima castigada otra vez ¬¬

Conchito, lo mismo que a nellinda, que si me demoro XD es culpa de mis profes y de la pila de tarea diaria...

RedrumRaven, sabés que muchas gracias, no sé como me gané tu admiración según tú, pero me alegro -

Johnn23, sabés que no sé como agradecerte, creo que talvez haré lo que me decís con ANSL (about night love song )...

Ahora si puedo continuar, gracias por leer amigos -

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Que demonios, Raven!- gritó el chico demonio, corriendo hacia la cocina, donde estaba su amiga.

Que te pasa ahora- preguntó Raven, dándose vuelta y contemplándolo, seria y ALGO molesta.

No puedo tra

No pudo continuar ya que la alarma sonó, tiñendo la torre de rojo.

Titanes

Es Kayser( es un nuevo rival que existe en mi mundo, luego lo describo), está reclamando por nosotros, bueno, en términos más suaves- dijo Robin, sonriendo nervioso, viendo en la pantalla como el joven peliazul destruía el autoestima de los titanes a los cuatro vientos, mientras estos se cubrían las orejas, gracias al rosario de Kayser. Se podía escuchar de la pantalla como el joven insultaba a los cuatro héroes por destruir a su hermana hace años...Syrha.

Malditos pendejos, de donde salieron, de una revista de moda, hijos de Pta madre, porqué se les ocurrió meterse con mi hermana...- y un montón de cosas así, y más fuertes aún les gritaba, sabiendo que ellos lo escuchaban. Los titanes se habían enfrentado con Syrha en el laboratorio en que había sido creada...al principio se habían llevado bien, pero al volver a ese laboratorio, algo malo pasó, un accidente y luego nada...ni rastro de Syrha, solo encontraron su brazalete de serpiente, era su favorito...

Bueno, pero cual es el problema- preguntó Raven, queriendo acabar ya con esto.

Sus poderes (congelar y calentar mucho las cosas hasta que colapsen) están fuera de control, se han recibido informes de calderas congeladas por algunas escuelas- dijo Robin.

Y eso que tiene, estamos en invierno- preguntó Raven, cargándose en el codo contra la pared.

No tienen nieve ni nada, están azules...pero por que les doy explicaciones, vamos a ver que podemos hacer con este tipo- fueron las ultimas palabras de Robin, antes de saltar por la ventana con uno de esos escaladores como los que tiene Batman, para saltar de techo en techo. Los titanes al ver que su líder se iba sin ellos, salieron detrás de él, pero Beastboy no sabía que hacer, simplemente no podía---

Parece que voy a tener que correr- dijo, saltando por la ventana, olvidando que no podía transmutar y yendo derechito al piso. Se tapó la cara, no quería verse quedar como plasta en el piso.

...QUE!

Exclamó el joven verde, al llegar al piso, sin quedar como una plasta verde, si no que estaba intacto en el piso, medio encogido de piernas, aún tapándose la cara con las manos.

Aleluya- empezó a cantar mientras besaba el piso de alegría, así de cerca de la muerte y salvado, eso tenía que ser un milagro.

Vamos colita puntiaguda, o no vas a llegar- dijo Raven, apareciendo de la nada en una nube de humo gris, al lado de un Beastboy de ojitos lagrimosos.

Que te pasó- preguntó Raven, levitando un poco.

Es que no puedo usar mis poderes- dijo Beastboy, algo apenado.

Como que no puedes, concéntrate- reclamó Raven (apareciendo con un uniforme de entrenador, junto con un silbato XD...no, es mentira).

Ya lo hice, no puedo trasmutar, solo correr, pero me pasó algo extraño y---

Bueno, entonces ven conmigo- dijo Raven, cortándole la frase empezando a correr pero tomándolo del brazo y llevándolo consigo.

Espera Raven..Raven?...RAVEN!- gritaba Beastboy, acercándose cada vez más y más hacia la pared de un edificio de veinte pisos.

Gallina- dijo en un hilo de voz la joven, saltando de una sola vez los veinte pisos, parándose arriba de la azotea del edificio, dándole un tiempo a Beastboy para que respirara.

Acaso estás loca, que fue lo que hiciste- peguntó Beastboy, agitando los brazos en el aire, para despues sacudirla.

Lo mismo que tu hiciste, pero apúrate- dijo Raven, corriendo por la azotea, llegando hasta el borde y saltando denuevo, llegando a la azotea de dos edificios más allá.

VEN- le gritó Raven desde donde se encontraba. Beastboy, haciendo de tripas corazón, tomó impulso, y respirando hondo saltó del techo del edificio, yendo a parar a donde se encontraba Raven, pero más bien a los pies de ella, cayendo rodando.

Que fue eso- preguntó Beastboy, anonadado.

Una de las ventajas de ser un demonio- dijo Raven mirando para abajo, donde se encontraban Kayser y Robin peleando, pero ahí se sacaba a relucir que Kayser era mejor que Robin para estas cosas físicas. El joven peliazul se rompía pantalón y polera, su ropa no era la adecuada para luchar (digamos que nunca has intentado hacer air boxing con ropa casual), ya que su polera se rasgaba por todas partes, dejando al descubierto su poderosa musculatura.

Vamos Kayser, porqué no lo dejás ya, sabes que nosotros no tenemos la culpa de la desaparición de tu hermana...-dijo Robin, secándose la sangre que tenía en la nariz.

Mentira MENTIRA, vos tenés la culpa de todo, si no huvierais ido a ese maldito laboratorio, mi hermana estaría aquí...-Kayser ya no sabía lo que decía, últimamente perdía el control de sus poderes fácilmente, por eso tanto problema con el congelamiento...sus ojos estaban azules, su cuerpo, rodeado de una leve aura celeste se estremecía bajo una s pequeñas descargas electricas, como cuando te cruje el pelo largo en invierno, cuando nieva. Kayser estaba creando una tormenta interior, cosa que solo podía hacer Syrha, cuando creaba un terremoto en miniatura para entretener a su hermano pequeño...Kayser liberó toda la energía que guardaba en su interior, mientras una voz le hablaba al oído...

_Kayser..que hacés, te dije que te comportaras..._

Kayser abrió unos ojos inmensos, mientras la ira lo consumía por dentro, sentía que sus fuerzas se iban lentamente...

_Si tanto querés estar conmigo, vení..._

SU hermana le estaba hablando, enfrente de el, cubierta de un par de alas rojizas...

Syrha...- La joven pelirroja posó uno de sus dedos blancos como la nieve sobre la frente de su hermano, cargando suavemente el dedo, Kayser echó para atrás la cabeza de un brusco movimiento, cayendo lentamente...el tiempo se congeló antes de que cayera, sus ojos ahora normales estaban llenos de lagrimas, sin embargo, no corrian por sus mejillas, de pronto, vio pasar su vida ante sus ojos, volvió a ser un niño pequeño, en invierno, cuando el y su hermana se habían quedado huérfanos, despues de eso, ya no vio nada...

Los titanes se quedaron ahí no más, congelados, cada uno mirando fijamente a Syrha y a Kayser, y viceversa. Kayser yacía en el piso, las lagrimas, congeladas en su rostro, cada vez tenían un tono más rojizo. Syrha alzó la mano, a la altura de la cabeza de Kayser, despues, con un leve movimiento de su muñeca, es cuerpo de Kayser se cubrió de rojo...

_Juntos denuevo..._

Beastboy reaccionó justo al instante en que todo el lugar se teñía de rojo...no iban a alcanzar a salir de ahí antes de quedar echos sopa...( en castellano, a calentarse de sobremanera, pero no de esa forma XD)...

FRAP--------------

FRAP-------------------------------------------

Un batir de alas agitado, una figura salía rajada de un campo de energía roja...

Ngah------------

Se quejaba Beastboy, tirado en el piso, su camisa se le había roto, dejándole la manga derecha no más, en lugar de las marcas rojas en la espalda, tenía un par de alas blancas, cubiertas de algo dorado...

Ghk ¬¬

Vamos, si no te quedás quieto, no puedo devolverte a tu forma normal...- alegó Raven, mientras le quitaba unos trozos de vidrio de sus nuevas alas, que se le habían enterrado mientras sacaba a los demás de ahí...

_Todos se quedaron mirando a Syrha, sabían que nada podian hacer, pero el estaba empeñado en estar con ella, era su hermana despues de todo, lo había cuidado desde los tres años, le debía todo a ella...Podria morir por ella, y eso fue justo lo que hizo..._

_Kayser se dejó ir en manos de Syrha, ahora solo serían dos denuevo, nada más..._

_Despues de un minuto, nadie dijo nada ni se movió, por miedo a quebrar la union de los dos hermanos, pero eso fue lo que hicieron mal, debieron haber salido de ahí al instante en que Kayser murió...todo el mundo sabe lo que pasa cuando juntas dos cosas completamente diferentes...hielo y fuego..._

_Una explosión, eso es lo que había pasado, sobrecarga de energía, demasiado poder para un solo cuerpo, por eso terminaron casi echos sopa XD..._

_Beastboy había salido del trance hacia rato, no prestaba atención a lo que hacia Syrha, sino lo que pasaba en su interior, un caos total...Beastboy calculó lo que pasaría, pero no pudo moverse a alertar a los demás..._

_Vamos, dejame moverme Syrha, acaso querés destruirnos también, sabés que nosotros eramos tus amigos...porfavor, no seas como terra...- Beastboy pensaba eso, mientras con la fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba alzó la mano con los dedos llenos de sangre con un par de rasguños nuevos en la nariz rojos como los demás, creó tres lineras rojas paralelas en el aire, y estas se iluminaron por completo...Beastboy, sin saber lo que hacia, cayó de rofdillas, con un par de convulsiones, a punto de vomitar, pero en vez de eso, dos marcas grandes que estaban marcadas en la articulación trasera de los brazos remarcaron su color rojizo, dándoles un tono blancucho y al segundo, unas alas blancas le crecían en la espalda, con mucho dolor...maldito sea el libro..._

_Por mucho que doliera, Beastboy logró incorporarse, caminó lentamente, dolido y cuando estuvo entre los tres titanes, que no notaron su presencia, terminó de ver como Syrha se fusionaba con Kayser...Al momento justo de la explosión, Beastboy recuperó la movilidad, en cambio los otros cayeron desmayados, él agarró a cada uno de la camisa y se agachó, para alzarse al vuelo..._

_A salvo...casi ..., una perdida de sangre grave, ocasionada por unos vidrios en sus alas...Beastboy perdió la conciencia, cayendo del aire al momento en que Raven despertaba..._

_MALDICIÓN! –gritó Raven, mientras unas alas negras le crecían igual que a Beastboy, y mientras tomaba a cada uno de los titanes cortó el aire con sus alas negras, apresurándose por llegar a la torre, mientras sentía como se le congelaba la cara por la velocidad..._

Ya para e quejarte...llorón- Raven le pegó a Beastboy en la frente, mandando este a volar contra la pared.

Hey, cuidado con las alas- discutían raen y Beastboy mientras Robin y Starfire despertaban acostados en el sillón de la torre, entre banditas y algodones con EL litro de sangre...

Bueno bueno, calmense los dos- dijo Robin, sujetándose la cabeza.

Bueno, almenoz algo bueno sale de tu incompetencia amigo Bestia- dijo Starfire, señalando las hermosas alitas de Beastboy.

Aparte te queda mejor el pelo café- le dijo Raven, muerta de la risa.

Neh?- Beastboy se tomó un pelito, cortándoselo...ERA CAFÉ!

Ves que hay ventajas en ser demonio- Raven le veía ventajas y desventajas...

Creo que tenés razón- sonrió Beastboy, no estaba acostumbrado a esta raven, pero le gustaba...

Uff, al fin terminé...yo que ustedes me quejaría, no sé porqué se me pegó un acento que ni me acuerdo de donde es, pero en fin, ME GUSTA ¬...

Creo que me quedó un poquito rarito Kayser con Syrha ¬¬, no creen...

Bueno, los dejaré por ahora, porque es media noche y sigo castigada, pero tengo buenas formas de persuadir ¬.¬

Adios, nos vemos en el siguiente chapter...

·D·N·G· is a fluffy cat...Touch me!


	3. Sobre lecciones yalgo más de demonios

Raggie: Ojalá que hayas encontrado tu cobijita de bebé n.n

, y que te encuentre mejor después de nuestra charla...y otra vez se te olvidó preguntarme XD!

Conchito: que weno que trabajes con tu awelita, la mia no sirve XD...y anda a cocinar no más...XD

John23: porsiacaso, si he leído Nuestra Decisión, es que em da lata dejar reviews, igual que rescribir ANLS XD

Ligthfire: Siii...llegé a un acuerdo XD...y ahora me dispongo a escribir por si no sabes XD

Aionalfaomega: Si O¬O, a mi también me gustó lo de las alitas XD

Nelly-ice-Crystal: Aunque no me creas, yo igual me demoro en subir un Capitulo -.-...n.nU

Y ahora en donde me quedé...ah sí...Raven se rió junto con Starfire del pelo de Beastboy por dos días enteros...luego, empezaron las malditas lecciones de lo que séa...según Beastboy...

Vamos, tienes que ponerle más empeño, o nunca lo lograras- dijo Raven, mientras ella realizaba perfectamente el hechizo.

Pero Raven...es muy difícil...- dijo Beastboy, tirandose al piso, rendido.

Otra vez, yo sé que tu puedes- dijo Raven, levantándolo del piso.

Pero...Ah, que rayos, Raven, desarmar a la gente es muy difícil...pero tendré que intentarlo- Beastboy miró a raven, se concentró, estuvo como 5 minutos mirándola cuando una energía roja la cubrió... 

Que Rayos!- Raven se dio vuelta inmediatamente, mientras Beastboy se ahogaba en sangre XD.

No fue exactamente lo que esperaba...XD- Beastboy después de secarse la sangre de nariz se tiró al piso a reír.

Oye, no es gracioso - Raven se cubría el cuerpo con lo que le quedaba de la capa, al parecer sus muñequeras y su ropa habían desaparecido bajo el encantamiento de Beastboy, despues de todo, es un encantamiento desarmador. Beastboy seguía riéndose, Raven perdió la cordura y lo mandó a volar, aún sonrojada.

Perdón, no debí haberme reído '_'y porque no si usaba ropa interior de conejitos XD''-_ Beastboy estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Raven, esperando que esta le abriera.

Que quieres, ya te dije que te perdono- habló Raven de su habitación.

Es que... quiero que me sigas enseñado ''_a ver si me enseñas algo parecido XD''_- Beastboy se enroscaba la colita en la cintura, nervioso de que no siguiera con la lección.

Pero para que, si tienes todos los hechizos en tu cabeza que ya no es hueca _''creo, porque te olvidaste de mi telekinesis XD''_ , lo único que necesitas es concentrarte y ya está– dijo Raven, abriendo la puerta de su habitación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Star...querrías salir...salir conmigo esta noche...- preguntó Robin a Starfire, sentado en el sillón.

Seguro – Starfire se sentó sobre sus rodillas y lo rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándolo.

Que haremos ahora que no está Syrha, ni Cyborg...solo estamos los cuatro – Robin se sentía mal por la muerte de los dos hermanos, antes titanes honorarios.

Por lomenos tenemos algo en que entretenernos...- dijo Starfire, pero Robin la quedó mirando sonrojado, alo que Star se apresuró a agregar- me refiero a Raven y Beastboy, al parecer esos dos se llevan mejor ahora...pero es más que nada relación alumno-maestro – terminó Starfire, mirando como llovía fuertemente afuera...

Ya bien tarde, Raven estaba meditando, mientras el agua le pegaba la ropa el cuerpo, pero ella no temblaba, estaba acostumbrada ya...

Azarath Metrion Zinthos...luego de un rato, dejó de meditar, se sentía vacía, aunque no lo estuviera, como si le faltara algo. Se estiró en la azotea y se acostó en el piso... pensó un rato, trató de contactar a su parte demonio, buscando en lo más profundo de su mente...De pronto, se sintió mal, al parecer, de su demonio venía la tristeza que sentía...de pronto, todo se volvió oscuro, dejando ver a una joven igual a Raven sentada bajo un árbol marchito...ella lloraba y murmuraba cosas que Raven no entendía...de pronto, la joven se percató de la presencia de Raven...

Que te pasa...- le preguntó Raven.

Yo...yo le prometí que volvería...y ahora estoy aquí...-dijo la joven, secándose las lagrimas de su rostro y parándose.

De que estás hablando... de donde vienes – aunque Raven ya creía saber de donde venía.

Del mundo de los demonios...-dijo la joven.

El libro de las cadenas...ahí es donde perteneces cierto...se supone que tu eres mi otra mitad demonio – reflexionó Raven, mirando fijamente a su mitad demonio.

Si...pero ahora estoy contigo, no sé porqué...- dijo la demonio.

Fue Beastboy...el abrió el libro, el te sacó de ahí...y a alguien más...- Raven se dio vuelta, pero al momento en que lo hizo, la demonio le puso su mano en el hombro...

Estás hablando de Beastboy...de ''ese'' Beastboy...- Raven no sabía de que hablaba su demonio, pero a ella parecía no importarle.

Si quieres te dejo salir, no creo que haga mucho daño... – le propuso Raven.

Seguro...me encantaría, hace mucho tiempo que no estoy fuera de mi mundo...

No pienso comerme eso...es asqueroso, va contra mis reglas, no señor...

_Pero porqué no, si ya no puedes transformarte en animal..._

No importa, no quiero y punto...

_O te lo comes o te lo hago tragar...el tofu no es para mí... yo soy un hombre...no una viejita..._

Y tú de que te quejas...- Beastboy miraba angustiada un trozo de bistec que se veía delicioso para él, pero aún así no lo quería comer por testarudo...

_Viejita..._

Viejita tu abuela...

_No tengo, TARADO!..._

Rayos...porque no te vas y ya está, problema resuelto

_No es tan facil volver... bueno, de todas formas, tú tienes la culpa de que yo esté aquí...tu me devuelves..._

Pero..YO!...QUE YO NO TENGO LA CULPA DE NADA...NISIQUIERA SÉ QUE HACES AQUÍ!

_Sí..tú tienes la culpa de todo..., primero que nada, tu me dejaste salir...segundo...yo soy tú...o una parte de ti..._

Pero porque...como puedes ser parte de mí...si ni te conozco...no sé de donde saliste...

_Del libro por si no te as dado cuenta..además...yo soy una parte de ti, y tú me creaste al amar a..._

A quien...O.O

_No sé a quien..._

O.O

_Eso sí, que en el mundo de los demonios, según me explicaron...cuando amas a un demonio, o él a ti, una parte de ti se va al mundo de los demonios..._

Pero yo no soy un demonio, ni amo a ningun demonio...Oye y como es el mundo de los demonios ...

_Ah no...Bueno, pues es mi mundo completamente invertido al tuyo...los cinco continentes están congelados, se te prohíbe ir a ellos, ya que ahí se encuentra la salida de mi mundo...pero yo estaba ahí, y también ella...pero en fin...solo vives en los polos, ya que ahí siempre es verano...además, hay más tecnología que aquí..._

Y eso porque será...si nosotros somos los que tenemos cerebro...

_U¬-¬ seguro abuelita...AHORA COMETE ESO!_

NO QUIERO!

_Se está muy bien aquí..._

A mi me gusta este lugar, aquí siempre medito...

_Pero porqué, si ahora conmigo dentro de ti no lo necesitas..._

No lo sé...- Raven se cruzó de piernas, dudando porqué meditaba tanto...

_Que haremos..._

Quieres el control...yo quiero conversar con mis otras personalidades...

_Seguro..._

Después de un rato... la demonio Raven estaba sola en la azotea...demasiado sola para su gusto...lo único que quería era tener a su amado al lado de ella...a su querido...

_Beastboy..._

Raven echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dando un pequeño rugidito de deseo...que llegó a las puntiagudas orejas del joven que se encontraba en la cocina, aún con su dilema de comer carne...

De pronto, la puerta de la azotea se abrió...ahí se encontraba el joven con quien ella había pasado tanto tiempo...compartido tantas noches...a la persona a quien en verdad amaba..._Beastboy..._

Me llamaste Raven... – después de eso todo se volvió confuso para Beastboy...

_Eres una caprichosa..._

_¬-¬_

_Pero eres mí caprichosa..._

_n.n..._

_después de esas frases, volvieron a dormirse..._

Ya sé que está más corto que los otros...''creo'', peroe s que el otro va a ser más largo..XD...además que en el otro...mejor ni les digo XD...

Ahora los dejaré Wasabies

·D·N·G·


	4. Sobre una nocheY lo que pasó

Uy...pss, yo creí que tendrían algo más de cerebro, pero veo que no...y sí, creo que esta enredad...bueno, bueno...es que mi estupido computador cambia las letras (osea como los escribo, si subrayado o no), y ese en un ''pequeño problema''...pero como les cuesta tanto entender !...bueno, pues si esperan a que yo se los diga, pues no...así que se esperan o entienden solitos...

Raggie... emmm...pues sí, eran las 4 n.ñ…y que bueno, pss porque yo tengo que retocar el color xD...oye loca, recuérdame contarte lo que tengo que contarte alguna vez xD

Shadow the dark...bueno pues, el libro es lo principal noh xD, y que bueno que te haya gustado n.ñ...

MorganaGothik...bueno, a mi también me gusta el BBRae (nooh, enserio ¬-¬)...espero que sigas leyendo, así sabes algo más de lo que pasa con esos dos aquí...

John23...TE JURO QUE LO ESCRIBÍ CON OTRA LETRA, te prometo que no pasará denuevo...pero por siacaso te digo, mi maldito Word es una porquería...

Aionalfaomega...bueno, te explico...la entidad en Bb es una cosa, la de Rae otra...te quedaría más claro así o sigo con mi explicación n.ñ

Yoko...bueno pues no es que traten de juntarse...bueno en cierto modo si xD...oye, perdón...es que me gusta la palabra ''de pronto'' xD...si vieras como ¬-¬...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Esa noche, una neblina espesa cubría la ciudad, exepto una torre (cual más xD), que era rodeada por un enorme dragón rojo de niebla...

Raven abrió los ojos lentamente, se encontraba en su habitación llenándose de esa luz de la madrugada que te dice duérmete denuevo, ella pensaba dormirse denuevo, ya que estaba muy cansada, le parecía haber echo mucho ejercicio (se le echó la yegua XD), pero no había echo ninguno la tarde anterior. Cerró los ojos, y respiró hondo, encontrando un olor que le parecía muy conocido y delicioso a la vez, _como de un sueño_, pensó. Algo en ese perfume le recordaba lo que quería, lo que amaba en este mundo, aunque para cada uno ese olor sea diferente, el sentido es igual.

Decidió levantarse, ya que el sol le molestaba demasiado y se sentía incomoda en la cama. Al pararse, sintió como la suave tela de la sabana le rozaba la piel y se calcaba a su cuerpo, acariciándole sus curvas. Raven entró al baño, poniéndose antes una camisa que le quedaba grande. Hizo correr el agua del lavamanos, sintió el agua tibia correr por sus manos, agachó la cabeza y se mojó la cara para despertar, pero al incorporarse, sintió en su pelo el mismo olor que en su cama y en su camisa. Eso era algo sospechoso, pero no le dio importancia, se vistió y salió a tomar desayuno.

------------

Beastboy sentía que le ardía el cuerpo, le dolían las marcas que tenía en la piel, como si se las repasaran con una navaja lentamente. Hubo un momento que no soportó más el dolor y soltó un pequeño gemido, para luego levantarse y abrir bien los ojos. Se metió a la ducha, pero antes de hacer correr el agua, sintió un olor diferente a cualquiera, y ahí largó el agua, sin mas...

Buenos días – dijo Star con una sonrisa en los labios, saludando a Raven quien entraba en la sala común.

Buenos días Starfire, quieres que preparemos el desayuno juntas- preguntó Raven, también con una sonrisa muy alegre, esta día se sentía diferente, con mas energías, aunque cansada.

Me parecería buena idea- dijo Star, caminando al lado de raven, para despues buscar los implementos para preparar un buen desayuno...

Hmm, a que huele – dijo Robin, entrando a la sala común, encontrando un rico olor a comida.

Buenos días- dijeron las dos jóvenes, mientras reían y terminaban de preparar el desayuno.

Quieres desayunar Robin- preguntó Star, a lo que este solo asintió. Raven puso delante de el un plato con huevos, tocino y pan y Starfire le sirvió un vaso de jugo de naranja. Robin despues de ver el plato, se preguntó quien lo habría preparado, Star, imposible.

Quien lo preparó, porque está bueno – preguntó el petirrojo, despues de tragar el primer pedazo de su desayuno, Raven solo apuntó a Star, quien se sonrojaba, y Robin antes de ponerse rojo, se puso verde, para luego ver que lo que comía era sano...

Buenos días chicas, Robin – Beastboy entró a la sala común, aún con el pelo mojado y los pantalones a medio poner. Él miró a los tres, uno por uno, pero cuando su vista se encontró con la de Raven, se le vino a la mente su hermosa piel y su cabello negro, su espalda suave y fina, sus ojos profundos y bellos, sus palabras, sensuales y sinceras..._Te extrañé..._ Beastboy sacudió la cabeza, seguro había soñado con eso, siempre había soñado con Raven, pero solo con besarla y probar su cuello, nunca tan lejos cono esta noche, esta noche, había sido diferente; su piel rozaba con la de ella, se movían juntos, como si lo hubieran echo antes, como si estuvieran echo el uno para el otro, para finalmente terminar exhaustos, tirados de frente, mirándose, a lo que ella solo le decía: _te amo... _lo único que quería oír, pero sabía que ella nunca lo tomaría en cuenta, su relación era solo maestro-aprendiz...

Buenos días Beastboy, quieres desayunar- preguntó Starfire, sonriendo disimuladamente, viendo que Raven y Beastboy no se despegaban la vista, y le dio un codazo a Raven.

_Auch, no tenías porqué hacer eso U¬¬ - le dijo Raven a Starfire por su mente._

_Ahh, no, si no ¬-¬, cualquiera diría que te encanta Beastboy- se burló Starfire, mientras en la realidad le dejaba un plato a Beastboy y le servía jugo de naranja en un vaso aparte, y leche de soya._

Beastboy se llevó a la boca el primer pedazo de tocino como si nada, mientras Robin lo quedaba viendo como O.O!...

QUE!- preguntó Beastboy, algo enojado porque los tres lo miraban igual.

Estas comiendo tocino...y huevos! – dijo Starfire, o mas bien gritó.

Y eso que, es lo que me serviste no, además, el tofu no es para hombres- dijo Beastboy, dándose aires de lo que fuera.

Yo pensé que eras un animal – dijo Raven, volviendo a la normalidad.

Era, tu misma lo dijiste, además, para que, si ya no puedo transformarme...

Más tarde en el gimnasio, se veían dos figuras, tirada en el piso, y la otra alegándole...

Vamos, hasta yo puedo hacer mas que tú- le dijo Raven a Beastboy, mientras lo miraba duramente.

Entonces has tu también- la retó Beastboy, poniéndose en pose de hacer lagartijas.

Bien...- Raven se acostó al lado de Beastboy y no tardó en empezar a hacer abdominales...estuvieron un buen rato haciendo lagartijas, hasta que Beastboy se cansó, pero Raven seguía mirando fijamente el piso. Beastboy solo se levantó, haciendo que Raven desviara la mirada hacia el, quien le tendía una mano amistosamente.

Vamos, si ya sé que eres mejor- le dijo Beastboy, a lo que Raven solo le tomó la mano y lo jaló al piso, pero parándose ella.

Te dije que era mejor que tu... alcánzame- le dijo Raven, mientras le sacaba la lengua y salía corriendo, seguida por Beastboy... acaso era idea suya, o Raven estaba más activa que de costumbre...

Raven corría por los pasillos de la torre, perdió a Beastboy hace rato, ahora el lo único que tenía como referencia para encontrarla era su oído. Se paró en seco, y estuvo atento a lo que escuchaba, sus orejas se movían en las puntas, tratando de captar todo lo que sucedía en la torre, su cola ondeaba en el aire y se le enroscaba en la cintura... la encontró, sintió un sabor de victoria y salió de caza, se movió sigilosamente por los pasillo, hasta que la sintió mas cerca, le dio la vuelta al pasillo y se le lanzó encima, cercándola contra la pared...

Decías Raven... – le dijo victorioso Beastboy, apretándola mas contra la pared y contra su cuerpo, mostrando sus hermosos colmillos blancos y puntiagudos, esas ventajas de ser demonio eran geniales...

Beastboy solo miraba a raven, y viceversa, ella respiraba entrecortadamente, hasta que captó el mismo perfume que estaba en su habitación...**_Era él..._** era su olor el que la tenía cautivada en su habitación, pero porque podría ser, a menos de que ellos de hubieran acostado junto, ella tendría su olor pegado al cuerpo...

Beastboy también sentía que ella tenía su olor, así que se le acerco a la mejilla, y la recorrió suavemente, acariciando su mejilla contra la de ella, embriagándose, hasta que llegó a su cuello y lo saboreo con cuidado, tratando de que ella no lo rechazara, pero ella no lo haría, por alguna razón, ella lo quería más cerca... _te dije que si amas a un demonio, una parte tuya está en el libro de los demonios..._ le dijo el demonio, que era suyo a Beastboy, mientras el solo seguía contra Raven...

Raven... -le llamó Beastboy, inconscientemente, incitándola...

No digas nada...- se limitó a decir esta, pero Beastboy se puso frente a frente con ella, a escasos centímetros de sus labios, pero aún no se rozaban.

Pero yo... – replicó Beastboy, pero Raven no lo dejó hablar.

Calla...- le dijo, mientras se acercaba mas a el, y lo besaba suavemente...al principio, suavemente, probando, disfrutando...despues, dándole algo más de presión, para luego formarlo un beso apasionado, algo que ambos esperaban, mientras Beastboy sujetaba más a Raven por la cintura, y la acercaba más a si. Solo se separaron para tomar aliento, y luego solo se quedaron mirando, para luego separarse y caminar bien juntos, tomados de la mano, por los pasillos de la torre, hasta llegar a la habitación de Raven.

Ahí, Beastboy solo se limitó a abrazar a Raven por la cintura y apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, sintiéndose aferrado a lo que amaba en este mundo, aunque le hubiera costado aún por su culpa, ser como es ahora, le agradaba saber que se parecían en algo...

Tu me amas Raven- le preguntó Beastboy, aunque a veces la respuesta es obvia.

Si... no recuerdo el porqué, pero yo te amo...- lo único que hizo fue voltearse y mirarlo a los ojos, para luego besarlo denuevo... Raven lentamente se tendió encima de la cama, con Beastboy quien la observaba tiernamente, para luego besarle la frente, el cuello y el vientre, a cada avance suyo, sentía como raven se tensaba más y mas, como saboreando por anticipado no sabía que, pero algo que ella quería... poco a poco, Raven y Beastboy fueron quedando solo con ropa interior, y luego sin nada, pero ellos no querían hacer nada todavía, querían disfrutar al máximo (osea no tanto como eso, pero igual) , querían disfrutar cada momento juntos...

Beastboy la recorrió por completo acariciándola suavemente los la punta de los labios y le besó la mano, haciéndola estremecerse y amarlo más. Luego ella lo besó por el cuello, al abdomen y la entrepierna, pero sin querer rozándose, causándole un gemido a Beastboy... Raven se tendió a su lado y lo besó en los labios, tiernamente, como incitándolo. El solo respondió al beso, y la hizo quedar debajo de el y rozándose entre ellos...Beastboy solo le besó el cuello, mientras ambos se movían, sus cuerpos sudaban y sus marcas ardían, al rojo vivo...

Raven gemía mientras Beastboy respiraba fuerte, e incrementaba la profundidad de sus movimientos, hasta tal punto en que ambos llegaron al éxtasis, y luego de dar una ultima estocada, cayeron los dos rendidos, mientras sus marcas brillaban de rojo a negro, y luego recuperaban su color rojo, que tiñó el cielo de rojo sangre, y de las nubes, se formaba un dragón rojo...

_Beastboy..._

_Raven..._

_Yo te amo, te extrañé tanto, porqué te fuiste..._

_Necesitaba tiempo... para reflexionar..._

_Prométeme que no me dejaras denuevo..._

_No lo haré, no lo haré, te lo prometo...- ambos jóvenes demonios, se encontraban en mitad de un bosque cubierto de una neblina espesa que no te dejaba ver...ambos jóvenes solo se miraron, para luego abrazarse, y besarse denuevo, como la primera vez... _

_Hacía tanto que no se veían... el: se había ido un tiempo, el había dudado de su amor, pero ahora estaba seguro, de que ella era la persona para el... ella lo amaba como nadie, y el a ella, por eso estaba en el mundo de los demonios, ese era su destino, no estar en este mundo...era el destino de ambos, pero como volver... a veces los cambios son buenos, a veces, benefician una relación, o algo más, pero siempre los cambios son para bien, aunque al principio te traigan algo malo, como sentirse olvidada, o solo..._

_**Les diré que este no es el ultimo capitulo, aunque haya escrito eso...y que lo hayan disfrutado...**_


End file.
